Annoying Orange: The Sitcom (Annoying Orange)
Voice: Annoying Orange was filmed in front of a live studio audience. Orange: Okay, Pepper, your turn! Pepper: Oh, you know it! And remember the bet, Orange! If you lose, you have to tell Passion how you really feel about her. Orange: Fine. It's your turn. Pepper: Mmm... I'll take 3 cards. Orange: Nope. You can't have any of my cards. Go fish. Pepper: What? No, Orange. We're playing Poker. Orange: What? Oh, well in that case, I'll raise you 15 cards. Pepper: No! That's not how you play! Orange: Well, how do you play then? Pepper: Just hit me. Orange: Okay. (spits seed, seed hits Pepper) Pepper: Ow! Orange: I think Poker's my new favorite game. (laughter) Pepper: You are terrible at poker! Orange: Well, sorry! At least there's one game I know I'm good at. Pepper: Yeah? What's that? Orange: 52 card pickup. Pepper: 52 card- wait, NO! Orange: (spits out the entire deck of cards at Pepper) See? 52 card pickup! (laughter) Pepper: You know what, Orange? Since you just ruined the game, you automatically lose, which means you have to tell Passion how you really feel about her! (kisses in mock form) Orange: Yeah, whatever. Pear: Hey, hey, hey, hey! What is with all the racket over there? I'm trying to watch a movie! Orange: Really?!? What are you watching, Pear? Pear: Twilight! Orange: Wait-isn't that the one with vampires in it? Pear: Yes, it is. Orange: Kinda sounds like it sucks. (Laughs) Pear: (Sighs) Orange: Get it? Sucks? (Laughs) Pear: Yes, I get it! Orange: Because it has vampires in it, and they suck blood. (Laughs) Pear: I know, I get it! Passion Fruit: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late, I was out shopping for new earrings. What do you think? Pear: You probably should have went shopping for some ears first. Passion Fruit: What was that Pear? Pear: Nothing. Pepper: Hey Orange, Passion is here. (Kisses in mocking fashion) Remember our bet. Orange: What! No non no, um, uh... Passion Fruit: What bet? Orange: (Laughs Disheartingly) Um it's nothing, It's nothing at all. Pepper: (chuckles) Yeah right, It's nothing. You lost the game, now it's time to tell Passion Fruit the truth. Passion Fruit: Tell me what? Tell me Orange! Orange: Really! It's nothing! (Laughs Dishearteningly) Pear: Hey! Can you guys keep it down, I can't hear my movie. Uh, which one is Bella gonna pick! The suspense is killing me! Pepper: Listen up,either you tell her, or I'm gonna pepper her with the truth. Passion Fruit: What is it, Orange? Just tell me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? Just tell me exactly what you're thinking. The first thing that comes to your head, the very first thing. Just tell me Orange, it's ok! Really! Orange: Knife! Passion Fruit: What? Orange: Knife! Pepper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Daneboe then slices Pepper in half and takes him away. Orange & Pear: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange: Whoa! Pepper! Passion Fruit: You know, we really should be getting used to that sorta thing by now. Pear: It's Terrible! Passion Fruit: So, Orange, is that really what you wanted to tell me? Orange: Yup, it was. It sure felt good to get that off my chest. Oh wait, I don't have a chest. (Laughs) Passion Fruit: Grrrrrrr. Orange: Well, it's pretty quiet in here now, Pear. You can go back to wacthing your sucky movie. (Laughs) Pear: You know what, Orange? I like this movie! If you think you're so smart and know good television, why don't you make a show about yourself. See how well that does. Orange: (Laughs) A talking Orange? Who would want to watch a show about that? Orange and Pear both look at the camera. END Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts